Cable guides for gaming machines are known in the current state of technology, whereby cable strands are held together with cable ties or cable spirals. The cable strands are connected to the housing of the device by retaining plates or clips.
A disadvantage of known cable guides is that disconnecting and re-connecting cable strands within gaming machine housings is difficult because manipulating cable ties and spirals often requires more space than is available in such housings.
What is desired is a cable holding element in which the cable strands can be readily installed, connected, and removed again.
Security is another disadvantage of the current state of technology. In gaming machines, generic fixed cable harness arrangements inside the housing of a device do fix individual cables in predictable positions. With knowledge of the position of the cable, unauthorized manipulation from outside the case is possible. A hacker can drill into the case at a suitable position to access particular cables. If a person manipulating the device knows the respective position where a cable or cable strand runs, there is a danger of this person manipulating a plurality of other devices this way.
Thus, a further additional object of the invention is the reduction of the manipulability of the device.